A Belated Birthday Kiss
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: Syaoran's birthay has arrived and past, but his friends didn't know about it. A week later, Sakura shows up at Syaoran's door for help. Will she find out or will she fill herself up on ice cream before it happens? Read and Find out! SS


Hello Minna (Everybody)! I know that Syaoran's birthday was on Saturday and this is late, but I couldn't resist. I thought it was a kawaii idea. You people be the judge. It's just a short one-shot story. About "A Right to Love," I will try to get the last chapter up in a couple weeks. Um…enjoy the show-err…I mean story! ^_^

Thanks to both Star-chan (my first Beta-Reader ^_^) and Mirashi Haku who read this story before I posted this to help me out. 

A Belated Birthday Kiss

By Cutie Blossom

Syaoran sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He wasn't in the happiest of moods. It has been very hot all week long and ironically enough, this week was when his air conditioner decided to stop working and there wasn't going to be a repairman out to look at it till next week.

He looked over at a birthday card that he received in the mail a week ago and picked it up. It was from his mother and sisters over in Hong Kong. After not bring back the Clow Cards, Syaoran asked the elders for the mission to protect the Card Mistress (even though the elders thought he was protecting the cards and not the owner of them, but what's the difference?). He never told Sakura what his intentions were for staying over in Japan and he never planned on telling her also. Syaoran put the card back down and sighed, seeing the card looking just as lonely as him. 

_'It's been a pretty lousy week for it being my first week as sixteen,'_ Syaoran thought. _'I haven't even heard from any of my friends for weeks.'_

He knew it was his fault for being so lonely and down though. Sakura, Tomoyo and everybody else didn't know that his birthday was last week. After all, he didn't tell anybody. He hated the idea of telling his friends that his birthday was last Saturday and to get him presents for it. He just didn't think that was right.

Syaoran stood from his bed and walked into the living room. 

"What to do," Syaoran mumbled as he walked around. 

He looked over at the kitchen table to see tons of papers spread out on it. Even though it was summer, teachers never failed to give the students homework to do. 

"Might as well finish my homework so I don't have to worry about it later," Syaoran mumbled and walked over and plunked into a chair. Right after he began, his doorbell rang.

Syaoran sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal Sakura Kinomoto. 

She smiled. "Hiya Syaoran!"

Syaoran's face went to a nice color of red. "Hi Sakura. What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked down at the contents that she was holding. "I was trying to do my math homework for the summer."

Syaoran smirked. "You are trying to do it before the last day of summer?"

Sakura pouted. "Mou, Syaoran! Don't be so mean!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Come on in. I will help you," he said moving away from the door to let her in.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you sooooo much, Syaoran!" she said happily and walked in.

Syaoran pointed over to the table with his homework on it. "Why don't we work on math together over there? I was saving math for last, but just for you, I'll move it up."

Sakura giggled. "You're so kind, Syaoran!" she said as she walked over to the table with Syaoran following. She settled down in the chair next to Syaoran and started to prepare her homework in order to ask Syaoran. 

Syaoran smiled watched her trying to organize her homework. He couldn't help, but not to think how cute she looked.

Sakura let out a sigh and turned to Syaoran, breaking him from his stare. 

"Okay," she said. "Shall we begin?"

Syaoran smiled and nodded. He leaned over closer to her to look at her papers causing Sakura to notice how hot it was in his apartment or shall I say how it became warmer in his apartment?

"Syaoran?"

"Hmmm?"

She waved herself with her hand. "Why is it so hot in your apartment? I thought you had air conditioning."

Syaoran sweatdropped. "I still do, but it decided to take a minor vacation."

"It's broken?"

"Yep."

Sakura sighed. "Well then…how bout some ice cream to cool us off?"

Syaoran frowned. "We haven't even started the homework."

Sakura giggled nervously. "Well…there's still a month and an half left to worry about that!" she said, standing up and running into his kitchen.

Syaoran shook his head. "Anything to ignore her homework," he murmured, also walking into the kitchen. 

Sakura already had the ice cream out and was digging into the carton with a spoon. 

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Ever heard of a bowl?"

Sakura shrugged, swallowing her ice cream. "Matters when you ask."

Syaoran smiled and shook his head. 

Sakura handed him a spoon. "Don't make me eat it all."

Syaoran took the spoon from her and scooped up some ice cream. "No, of course not."

Sakura giggled, closing her eyes to enjoy another spoon full of ice cream. "Kero-chan is going to be pretty bummed out," she said through the ice cream in her mouth.

Syaoran rolled is eyes. "Good thing he isn't here."

Sakura looked over at him. "You sure don't get along with him."

Syaoran stared into the emeralds. "What gave your first guess?" he murmured.

Sakura couldn't get an answer out of her mouth. Suddenly, feeling the heat again, she threw her spoon into the ice cream carton that Syaoran was still holding and started to walk into the living room. 

"I'm going to try the homework," she said over her shoulder as she entered the living room.

Syaoran quickly put the lid back on the carton and shoved the ice cream back into the freezer, accidentally leaving their spoon in the carton. He walked back into the living room and sat down in his chair. 

"Still having trouble?" he asked the auburn haired girl.

Sakura nodded. "Don't I always?" she asked. "I just noticed that I left my calculator in my room at home. Can I borrow yours?" 

Syaoran blinked. "Do you actually need a calculator to do the math? It's quite simple."

Sakura knocked him on the head gently. "Syaoran! This is me we are talking about! Not you!"

Syaoran thought for a second and said, "Guess you're right!"

That received him another knock on the head.

"Where is your calculator?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smiled. "It's in my bedroom."  
  


Sakura stood up from her place and walked into her best friend's room. The room was always neat and tidy unlike many other boys'. She looked over at his desk where Syaoran's calculator laid. Sakura walked over to the desk and picked it up. On her way back out, she noticed a card next to Syaoran's bed. Curious, she walked over to it and saw on the front of it the words "Happy Birthday." To settle her curiosity, she opened up to read what was inside:

Happy Birthday, Our Little Wolf. 

Keep up the good work and making us proud! Even though you couldn't bring back to us the Clow Cards, we still are very proud of you and of your accomplishments. Do your best in your new mission of protecting the Card Mistress, Son. Your sisters wish for me to tell you that they hope to have her as a sister-in-law soon. Anyways, stay healthy and keep up your practicing.

Love always,

Your mother and Sisters

Sakura's face was as red as a tomato by the end of the letter. _'So that's why he stayed here in Tomoeda,'_ she thought, placing the card back to where it was belonged. _'I was wondering why he always avoided answering my question of why he was staying in Japan.'_

Sakura exited the bedroom to find Syaoran working on his own homework.

"Syaoran?"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"When's your birthday?" she asked taking her seat again.

Syaoran sighed. "July 13. Why?"

Sakura gasped. "That was last Saturday!"

"So?"

Sakura frowned. "Why didn't you tell any of us that your birthday was coming up?"

Syaoran shrugged. "How did you…" he began. "Wait a minute! You saw the birthday card didn't you?"

Sakura nodded. 

"Did you read it?"

Sakura nodded again.

Syaoran blushed and looked down at his paper, not wanting to met her eyes.

_'I knew I shouldn't have kept that thing in the open,'_ he thought. _'Now she knows my mission and what my sisters' wish is.'_

Sakura giggled and threw her arms around him.

"You're so good to me!" she said, not letting go of her hug. "You stay to protect me, you're kind, nice, romantic when you want to be, cute, happy when you want to be, handsome, smart, and simply irresistible."

"Sakura…I'm sorry about…"  
  


"And that's why I love you so much."

"…What?"

Sakura giggled again and snuggled into his neck. "That's why I love you," she repeated. 

She looked at Syaoran's face to see him staring across the table, shock written all over his face. She saw that this may take a couple of minutes to sink into Syaoran's brain. It was rather quite simple though.

She loved him.

It was that simple.

But when you are a now sixteen-year male who has been longing to be with this girl since age ten (she didn't know that though), the male may need just a couple of minutes to let it reach to the head.

Sakura giggled. "While you comprehend what I just said, I'm going to get more ice cream," she said and left for the kitchen.

Once she left, a goofy smile went across Syaoran's face.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

…But he needed to tell her that.

He looked around him and started to panic. 

_'She left!'_ he thought._ 'She must have thought I rejected her love for me when I NEEEEED IT!!!!!!!'_

"Sakura!!"

"In the kitchen!"

He let out a sigh of relief and ran into the kitchen to find the girl eating more ice cream. 

"I thought you left."

Sakura smiled, swallowing a mouth full of ice cream. "I told you that I was going to be in the kitchen, but you were still comprehending what I said. Anyways, did you know you left the spoons in the carton? They are both cold now," she said, handing him the other spoon.

Syaoran smiled and took the spoon from her. With her still holding the carton, Syaoran scooped up some ice cream and put it in his mouth. 

"You have some good taste when it comes time to ice cream," Sakura said. "Oh and before I forget!"

Syaoran swallowed. "What is it?"

Sakura leaned in for a quick kiss. "A belated Birthday kiss. Happy Birthday, Syaoran," she said and to shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

The goofy smile returned to Syaoran's face. 

"I could use another one."

And that's what she did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The end! Okay, I thought it was a cute idea, but once again, my opinion doesn't matter. The reader's does! ^_^ So? How was it?? Good, bad, terrible, horrible, stinky, romantic, great, or super?? ^_^ I don't know, you tell me, please? I hope you will be so kind and do! I know it was short, but I couldn't resist.

Anyways, Happy Birthday, Syaoran!

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom!


End file.
